Dulce Amistad
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La amistad es el mejor regalo que puedes ofrecer a alguien, especialmente en momentos dificil. Es una de las dulzuras de la vida...aunque en ocasiones pueda terminar por darte momentos agrios. Side Story "Pizzas y Locuras"
**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: Si no has leído mi Fic "Pizzas y Locuras" o no quieres spoilarte de ciertos de detalles de estos personajes, aun estas a tiempo de no leer. Y si no te importa, léelo tranquilo xD**

 **Yuri (insinuación, relación chica x chica).**

 **Dulce Amistad**

No estaba del todo segura de cómo o porque sucedieron los hechos que rodeaban su muerte, solo sabía que estaba sola y asustada.

La habitación en la cual había despertado era oscura y sucia, olía raro y apenas era capaz de moverse en ese horrible animatronics de pollo…o era un pato? No estaba 100% segura, pero no tenía el valor para verse en algún reflejo. Aun no terminaba por aceptar que ya no estaba viva o que jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos o familia. Aquello….destrozaba su alma.

Contiene un sollozo. No era justo. Ella era una niña buena, que había hecho para merecer algo tan cruel? Su cuerpo aun temblaba al recordar el calor…pero sobretodo, el dolor asfixiante.

No era la única, todos…cada uno de sus amigos estaba pasando por la misma angustia, solo que algunos trataban de ser más fuertes que otros, por el bien de todos. Como bien lo hacían Freddy y Foxy. Eran los mayores, debían dan el ejemplo para calmarlos más, aunque era obvio que la pasaban igual de mal. Bonnie también lo hacía a su forma, aunque parecía mejor sobrellevarlo algo más solitario. Golden simplemente se volvía insoportable o rebelde, estallando por todo.

Y ella…bueno, solo trataba de no molestar a nadie, aunque se daba sus momentos para lamentarse en silencio.

Realmente se sentía muy sola. Extrañaba a su familia. Los pequeños pero dulces detalles que compartían. Extrañaba la calidez y el cariño. Echaba tanto de menos sentirse….amada. Los tenía a ellos, pero no era lo mismo.

Fue por ello que muchas veces, aunque fuese egoísta, deseaba a alguien solo para ella. Quizás una niña.

Alguien que la entendiera. Sus amigos eran increíbles, pero había cosas y situaciones que quizás nunca entenderían.

Fue por eso que cuando supo que su querida cupcake también era capaz de hablar, que todo finalmente pareció mejorar.

_t-tú hablas….?-murmuro asombrada, cuando en medio de esos momentos de depresión, la pequeña la había escuchado e intento darle algunos animos, sorprendiéndola con aquel descubrimiento.

_claro! Y también puedo cantar y contar chistes!-rio divertida y con ánimos.

Según la conversación continuo, descubrió que dicha cupcake también era poseída por el alma de alguien más, aunque no era víctima de aquel cruel hombre. Al parecer, era la hermana gemela de quien poseía a la cupcake de su versión toy; y llevaba largo tiempo sin encontrar formas de hablar con alguien, hasta que la escucho y reunió el valor para entablar conversación.

Así fue como una tierna amistad, dio inicio.

Cherry, como se llamaba; era bastante divertida. No parecía hablar mucho, pero cuando estaban solas sí que sabía que decir. Daba buenos consejos y contaba algunos chistes. No muy buenos, pero le entretenían.

Disfrutaban estar juntas lo más posible. Por ello realmente le enfurecía que el dueño en lugar de dejarla con ella cuando su acto terminaba (ya después de deshacerse de los toys y ser ellos estrellas de nuevo) se la llevaba sin razón aparente a la oficina del guardia.

Por ello nunca perdía el tiempo y trataba de ser de las primeras por acabar con él. Así recuperaría a su amiga con mayor rapidez.

No era que estuviera obsesionada o fuera celosa, como a veces el idiota de Foxy quería burlar. No era eso….

Bueno, quizás si era celosa, pero vamos! Era la única amiga con cerebro (además de Freddy, aunque él es hombre) con quien hablar! Obviamente que la mezquinaría más!

Además…quien le aseguraba que los guardia, aun si no eran Vincent, no fueran unos ladrones….que haría si se la llevaban?! O algo peor!?

La sola idea la hacía estremecer.

Mira de reojo al pastelillo, quien en ese momento le acompañaba en la cocina. Ya se habían desecho del guardia por esa noche y estarían en calma por algunos días. Buen momento para celebrar con una pizza, no?

_espero que a todos les guste…-murmuro mientras revisaba el horno.

_Todo lo que cocinas es delicioso, Chica! No te preocupes!-exclamo feliz, haciéndola sonrojar.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Solo era eso…o prefería creerlo así.

No podía permitir que fuera por otro motivo alejado de una inocente amistad. No arriesgaría todo lo que tenía por algo que no….tenía sentido. Que no debía ser posible.

Suspira mientras el cronometro le avisa que todo estaba listo y comienza a servir un poco para todos; para luego finalmente sentarse en la meza junto a su amiga y comenzar a comer. Los demás podrían venir luego.

Aunque era más preciso mencionar que era ella quien alimentaba a la cupcake. Con eso de que no tenía extremidades.

_d-de verdad lamento tantas molestias…-ríe nerviosamente la pequeña.

_oh! Descuida! No es nada! Me alegra que te guste lo que preparo!

_todo de ti me gusta!-sonrió con inocencia sin percatarse de los que sus palabras podrían provocar en la pollita.

Chica no dice nada, solo sonríe disfrutando del momento. Luchando por no darle tanta importancia como internamente deseaba a aquellas palabras y continuaba sus atenciones para con Cherry.

Solo eran amigas, era normal decirse cosas cariñosas a veces.

_oh! Tienes algo aquí…-murmura limpiando un poco a la más pequeña con una servilleta los restos de salsa.

Ni siquiera se percataba de su repentina cercanía, perdiéndose en la mirada infantil del pastelito.

Luego de un rato de silencio, fue Cherry quien le interrumpió.

_uhn?...pasa algo….?-murmuro confusa, despertando de su letargo a la polluela, quien solo rio nerviosa terminando de limpiar.

_n-no! Nada! Solo creí ver salsa en tu vela! E-es todo…!-forzó una sonrisa, soltando algunos gestos nerviosos, para luego darle la espalda-t-terminare de limpiar todo y nos iremos!

La pequeña le miro extrañada, para luego solo sonreír. Presentía que algo pasaba, pero confiaba que en su momento, Chica se lo diría.

Eran amigas, cierto? Por lo tanto había confianza….

_está bien!

La pollita por otro lado, se regañaba mentalmente, repitiéndose casi como un mantra dentro de su mente la cruda verdad.

Eran inocentes amigas, absolutamente nada más. Mejores amigas.

Intentar algo que arriesgara todo aquello era egoísta. No debía permitirlo.

Aunque por dentro sintiera como aquella palpitante sensación, pasaba a causarle un profundo y nuevo dolor.

Lo suyo SOLO podía ser una dulce y tierna amistad. Aunque aquello destrozara su alma por segunda vez.

 **Notas: ok! Me habían pedido yuri y aquí comienzo por el yuri! Espero les haya gustado! esta pareja no es muy conocida pero hare mi parte para que lo sea!**

 **Esto apenas es el comienzo pero ayudara a entender ciertas cosas en mi otro fic. N.n espero les guste!**

 **Y ustedes, que piensan? Vale la pena arriesgar una segura amistad por un inseguro amor? Por cierto, ya vieron las noticias de Scott? Al parecer tendremos más de fnaf por mucho tiempo! *o***

 **Review?**


End file.
